


“Still moaning his name even though you got another man’s cock inside you.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi actually love Bokuto a lot, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cheating, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sex, handjob, kuroo is a prick, kurooaka - Freeform, omega in heat, regretful sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Akaashi is in heat, boktuo is away, Kuroo an alpha is there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	“Still moaning his name even though you got another man’s cock inside you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



“I’m going to miss you, Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers down the phone, trying his best not to cry.  
“Me too baby, but I need to do this it’s very important. When I get back I will give you all the kisses in the worl-shit I’m sorry baby boy I need to hang up now the planes about to go off.” Bokuto sadly mumbles, feeling homesick already. Akaashi chants a multitude of ‘love you’s down the phone before he hangs up. 

"Hi, Akaashi!" Kuroo, Bokuto's best friend greets him.  
"What are you doing here?" Akaashi questions, his focus on the bags in his hands.  
"Bokuto said I should stay here for the weekend. He doesn't want you to be alone." The tall raven mentions, inviting himself in and placing his luggage at the door. "Just going to be me and you. We've never done this." Akaashi and Kuroo have never in their life shared the same room, it is always Bokuto in the middle. Honestly, Akaashi and Kuroo dislike each other but they are 'friends' for Bokuto's sake.  
"He has to get you, couldn't he get someone better. Like you could defend me." Akaashi mutters to himself, clearly annoyed.  
"Like you can you small cock omega." The alpha fires back. 

This weekend is going to belong.

-

Akaashi is suddenly awoken by a wet sensation between his legs and throbbing boner, he curses to himself.  
"Not now. I need to ca-ahhh ngghh." He needs to get rid of it now, it hurt too much. He strokes himself softly, trying to ease the pain but each stroke brings on more pain and a needed release. Rummaging through his draw he finds his dildo, this must help him. He thrusts it feels inside him, easily due to being incredible soaked. Crying in the pillow he screams, the pleasure isn't there. It's an empty pleasure. 

Breathing in deeply, he smells husky, uninviting alpha pheromones, his omega instincts kick in. Delusional he crawls to the guest bedroom, his body becomes more submissive entering the room, seeing the epicentre of the smell. 

The omega jumps on the bed, carefully pulling the duvet off of him trying his best not to disturb him. He drools at the size of alpha, he knows it big just from the outline of it through the boxer. Not able to resist, he kisses the alpha's cock, using his tongue to outline the shape. Happy to find thick veins, he loves getting fucked with a veiny cock (that's why he loves Bokuto's one). He continues to kiss his dick, sucking lightly on it and drooling at the smell which radiates off of the alpha. Unable to take this torture anymore, Akaashi pulls down Kuroo's boxers, getting overly excited by it. Admiring the size, he grips the cock with both his hands, pumping it till it's fully erect. Pumping his cock, Akaashi licks his tip all the way down to his base, he moans at the taste. Focusing just on the tip, just to get the taste of an alpha's cum, he moans and whines producing more natural lubricant. Taking one of his small hands-off he fingers himself, the omega enters two in him and thrusts vigorously. Getting bored of the tip, Akaashi takes the whole cock into his mouth, crying at the thickness causing a big stretch. However, the taste is exceptional.  
"Mmmhh ha nghh." The horny omega desperately moans, licking the slit of his dick to get the taste of the oozing cum. Needing to breathe, he nuzzles his face against his cock, kissing the big vein, some cum capturing in his mouth. A sudden severe pain settles on his head, a grip strong enough to rip off his head, however, he can't help but moan.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Kuroo furiously questions, looking at the half-lidded, blissful omega in disgust.  
"I-I nee-need cock. Ple-please fuck me." Akaashi eagerly begs, teasingly pumping the alpha's cock.  
"I can't you're my friend's omega." Kuroo tires his best not the fall under the omega's spell.  
"But you would be doing him a favour. I'm in heat. It hurts Alpha." The word alpha sent Kuroo off the edge, the grip in the raven locks tighten. He brings his head back down to his cock, forcing him to feel throat him.  
"You're such a slut, Akaashi. Look at you crying and drooling over another alpha's cock. You enjoy doing these taboo activities." Kuroo chuckles, he watches his cock disappear and reappear with every harsh thrust, bringing tears to the omega's eyes. The pleasure too unbearable, Kuroo shoots a large amount of cum down the thirsty omega's throat.  
"Fuck, you enjoyed that didn't you?" Kuroo grunts out. "Swallow it." Akaashi sticks out his tongue showing the white substance and swallowing it without a flinch. 

Kuroo forced Akaashi's face into the pillows, arching his back up and his arse in full advantage for the Alpha.  
"Shit, you're so wet. You want my cock that badly? How would poor Bokuto feel?" Kuroo teases, touching the omega's entrance, dipping his fingers in slightly.  
"B-Bokuto would say it's okay." Akaashi tries to justify, Kuroo laughs at his attempt.  
"If he finds out about this, I'm better than dead." The alpha whispers to himself, his brain told him, no but his dick took full control. He slips in effortlessly three digits, thrusting them in and out.  
“Nghhh Bokuto - Bokuto mmmmhhh!” The horny omega moans, bucking his hips back, rhythmically fucking himself on his fingers. The feeling on the wet walls around his slender fingers sent pluses to his dick, the sound of the squelching noises radiating in the room accompanied by the loud, whorish moans of the slutty omega, have the alpha shivers. Pulling out his fingers, he places his cock between the omega’s arse, not dipping it in yet. He slides his cock up and down, teasing the head in every time he would go up. The omega pleaded for more but Kuroo laughed at his stupid attempted.  
“You’re so wet Akaashi, you love cock don’t you? Bokuto’s a lucky man to have a cock sleeve as an omega.” Kuroo degrades, continuing with his torture, smiling even though this was torturing him as well. “You like my veiny cock stroking against your whore cunt?”  
“Yes alpha. I love your veiny cock, put it in my cunt. Please.” Akaashi begs, moving his hips to join Kuroo’s teasing slides. 

Desperately Akaashi whines, wanting more than just teasing and light fingering.  
"Alpha, please. I need your cock alpha!" The shorter raven pleads, grabbing his cheeks and spreading his hole. Showing his wet muscles inside, how they begged to be fucked.  
"Fuck." He curses to himself, unable to resist this omega's curse. Slowly he dipped his head in, thrusting it in and out, not wanting just yet to give Keiji the pleasure he deserved.  
“Nghhh more alpha more. More more!” He chants, Akaashi being the desperate omega he is, impatiently moves his hips backwards. However, Tetsurou holds his smooth, slim hips down, wanting to take things at his own pace. The tip of his cock getting perfectly devoured by the omega’s hole, the unbelievable amount of pleasure it gave the alpha. It drove him crazy. With each dip, the walls clench around his, wetting his tip instantly, not wanting his cock to leave his hole. Trying to keep the cock in him. Not working due to his omega justices spilling out.  
“Bo-nghh pl-I nghh cock.” The omega begs, stating up at the alpha with tearful eyes.  
“You like my cock that much, you want to keep it inside you. Clenching around it like that will convince me. Imagine what Bokuto will think of his precious, little Akaashi if he saw you in this state. Begging and clenching around another alpha’s cock.” Before Akaashi could protest, the cocky raven slams into him. Giving him no space to breathe, he moves his hips. Needing his own release. The veins on his cock brushed against his clenching, wet walls, driving the omega crazy. Drool soaked the pillow as the omega slowly lost his consciousness from the phenomenal amount of pleasure.  
“Boku-Alpha- nghhh mmmh ah hah!” The raven omega cries out, feeling the tip of the cock thrust into his prostate. Hitting it constantly giving it no mercy what so ever. Droplets of cum covering it. “Fuck-I’m g-cumming!” Akaashi screams out, his walls tighten around the alpha’s cock, milking him. Wanting more than just the release of his own, wanting to be filled up by his boyfriend’s best friend’s cum. Wanting the feeling of it dripping down his legs as he whispers ‘love you’ into the phone. Wanting Bokuto to find him in such a state and punish him. “Ughhh Bokuto-Bokuto! Nghhh mmmhh! Bokuto...” Akaashi whimpers our as his cum soils the bedsheet.  
“Still moaning his name even though you go another man’s cock inside you.” Kuroo clicks his tongue, jealous of his best friend for having a hot omega.  
“I only love Bokuto.” Akaashi spits. “Hurry up and finish.” Kuroo gives the omega a couple more hard thrusts before he cums deep inside him, covering his walls in his cum. Marking his territory. 

\- 

“Oh yeah, he’s doing fine, don't worry about him.” Kuroo lies to his friend, smirking at little omega who is tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth and a vibrator stuffed inside him. “He’s having a bath right now, but I will tell him to call you when he’s finished.” He lies again, Akaashi cries feeling a guilty pleasure. Liking the humiliation, loving the idea his alpha can potentially hear the dirty act.  
“Tell Akaashi I put some money his card, to buy himself something nice.” Bokuto mentions, Kuroo brings a hand to his omega’s nipple. Tugging at it harshly, swelling it up, making it sensitive to his gentle, teasing touches.  
“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Kuroo questions, talking casually as he tortured his best friend’s little omega.  
“I might not be able to. As well Akaashi might be a bit rude and mean, he gets like that just before his heat.” The caring alpha says Tetsurou smirks.  
“Wells he’s acting super nice to me. He’s being respectful, generous, the hospitality is amazing. I’m having a pleasing time.” He continues to flick the omega’s nipples, licking at them softly, Akaashi lets out a muffled scream.  
“What was that?” Bokuto questions, getting a little suspicious.  
“Watching a porno,” Kuroo answers, not even bothered by the blunt answer he gave.  
“In my house!” Bokuto laughs. “Are you eating as well?” Bokuto can hear loud slurps and eating noises. Kuroo circles his tongue over the nipple, taking it in his mouth and chewing down a bit.  
“Yeah, I’m having soup.” Kuroo lies again, Akaashi’s eyes continue to let out tears, still unable to forgive himself for last nights action and getting hard now from this disgusting alpha’s actions, especially when his loving boyfriend is on the other end.  
“Eating soup and watching porn, you’re fucking weird.” The grey-haired chuckles, the raven joins in. As he ‘drank his soup’ he brought his slender hand and wrapped it around the omega’s small cock. Pumping it with long, torturous strokes.  
“Bo-bok-gfhhuvdgj!” He muffled out as his sensitive nipples being played with and his small, throbbing cock being toyed with.  
“Whatever you’re watching is weird,” Bokuto comments as he hears the various screams and muffled moans. “For fuck sake I miss Akaashi.” He mopes, getting into his depressed, emo mode. Kuroo smirks watching tears rapidly fall from the omega’s eyes at the man’s simple words. “I’m not even here for work, I’m here to get Akaashi a ring. I’m going to ask him to be my omega properly and marry me. I hope to have a family with him.” Akaashi lets out a pained, suffocating moan, cumming all over his chest and Kuroo’s fingers.  
“I need to go now. Tell Akaashi I love him.” Bokuto hangs up before Kuroo could get the last word in. 

He pulls off the gag and unties the omega.  
“I hate you! You’re evil.” Akaashi storms out the room, slamming the door for extra effect.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it a bit up but I was writing and it turned into this. 
> 
> 👉👈


End file.
